Stand Your Ground
by Average Human
Summary: Alvin decides to try something new, hiding on Berk, AFTER the attack; he had managed to kidnap Astrid and Hiccup. Dagger comes in as a minor character, but he has no real purpose except to distract the characters. complete unless I have a time-skip idea. No love though, sorry Astrid...
1. Chapter 1

A/N; my first HTTYD fanfic have fun reading! I don't own HTTYD!

Chapter 1

Hiccup walked through the village; he was looking for Snotlout… Of all the times Snotlout was around him and he didn't want him there, the one time he wanted to assess him, he was no wear to be found. He decided that it would be easier to search from the air, and called out Toothless' name and when the dragon roused from were he had been dosing in the blacksmith/dragon dentist workshop when Hiccup jumped on they flew off to search the forest. As they flew over they saw a strangely familiar figure hanging out in a tree, literally!

"Snotlout why are you hanging around, and where's HookFang?"

"The stupid dragon threw me and flew off to Thor knows were… NOW GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Okay..."

Hiccup flew up to Snotlout and directed toothless to grab him, and as Snotlout dangled from Toothless' feet, Hookfang showed up and wasn't happy to see his rider hanging from a different dragon. The angry monstrous nightmare grabbed his rider and lifted him up; he then flew off in the direction of the village. Hiccup watched as Snotlout dangled from his own dragon's mouth, screaming to. Hiccup then laughed and told toothless to follow the angered dragon. As they entered the academy Fishlegs looked up from his book to see Hookfang drop Snotlout on his face, the twins burst out laughing and started pestering Hookfang to throw them around, the two siblings then started argueing with one another,

"I want to get thrown fist!"

"No me!"

"I was here first!"

"dream on!"

Astrid just stood next to Fishlegs and watched the scene unfold before them; that was when Hiccup and Toothless flew in just in time to calm down the raging monstrous nightmare (the twins pestered a little too much) when that was over it was time for Snotlout to get his dragon to go maximum speed so that Fishlegs could document the nightmare's progress… and when everyone had finished with their dragons' speeds (Meatlug only when't about 7mph) it was dark and time for everyone to go home so they all exited the building and when't their separate ways. Upon entering his home Hiccup found his father tending to the fire and after a conversation on how much the twins had wrecked the plaza he when't up to his room to put the book of dragons away. He then watched as Toothless made himself comfortable on his "bed". The sleeping dragon was so cute that he couldn't resist the urge to sketch it. And when he was done he blew out the candle next to his bed and when't to sleep. Completely oblivious to what would happen the next day…

A/N; so that was chapter one and in case you're wondering HTTYD stands for How to Train Your Dragon…. Please review and tell me how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Thanks to charlenerenie7 for the story title! I don't own HTTYD!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000oooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2;

The next day Toothless woke up Hiccup by jumping onto his bed. the two then went for a morning flight. As they flew past Astrid's house and when he saw that she was saddling up Stormfly, the teen yelled, "Morning Astrid!" and waited for the two to join them in the skies; Toothless was cooing impatiently the whole time. When Astrid finally joined her friend in the air, they flew off to the Dragon Academy and found Ruffnut just sitting there, no sign of her twin or dragon anywhere. Astrid seemed a little confused and asked,

"Hey Ruffnut, where's Tuffnut, and where is your dragon?!" Ruff looked up at her and said,

"I couldn't find him, or the central saddle, or Barf & Belch anywhere, I think he took the central saddle so he could ride our dragon alone, meaning he wanted to go somewhere and I don't know where!"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, they both knew Ruff was way smarter than her brother, and the twins had a central saddle that when't on their dragons back so that they could ride alone if needed, but neither of them could guess why. As the three were pondering the cause of the male twin's disappearance, reason Snotlout and Fishlegs came walking in; they were arguing on what Snotlout's IQ was, but Fishlegs got the upper hand when he told the kid that the lower it was the smarter he was. Snotlout then yelled that his IQ was -777 and when Fishlegs agreed the teen became a little confused. Hiccup laughed a little and told the two what was going on and as Fishlegs started to look a little worried Ruff stood up and said'

"I think I know were Tuff might be!"

Tuffnut was ridding to one of the small islands right off the coast of Berk that no one without a dragon could reach; as he landed Barf looked at his normal rider's companion, both heads of the dragon were used to going places without their main rider but Barf didn't necessarily like it, until Belch comforted the fretting head. Meanwhile Tuffnut, completely oblivious to the dragons actions was sitting, his feet dangling over the 77 foot drop, he, himself was looking out over the ocean, it was a calm and beautiful morning and he just wanted to be alone. When he was bored of that, he got back on the dragon and flew off to the Dragon Academy; his sister would be worried sick. When he got there he found Ruff on Stormfly, right behind Astrid, and everyone else on their own dragons, they all looked at him expecting an explanation so he gave one,

"I was going to my dark, soggy, alone place he said quietly." Everyone nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about and after his sister yelled at him for a few hours saying, "what were you thinking! I had no idea were you were!" every one started practicing their dragon calls Astrid accidently calling at least a hundred Nadders with one call, Snotlout even managed to scare Hookfang away! When all that was over and Hiccup finished calming Hookfang down *again* Stoik came into the structure [can't call it a building really] and told the kids that it was time to go to the mess hall for dinner and so they all followed the chief to the grand building for dinner, completely oblivious to a group of people in the bushes and trees watching their every move; and one had an obsession with death….

A/N; Hey that raps chapter two, I know… A cliff hanger but hey that makes it a cliff hanger for me too so don't worry I'll work on the next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; I know I haven't updated in a while, being in 8th grade is hard… TOO MUCH MATH! Nobody told me turning 13 would mean so much algebra… I've been pretty busy lately with so many projects but enough about my ranting, I don't own HTTYD let's get on with this short fill in chapter with Dagur….

Chapter 3

Dagur slammed his fist on the table, he was mad; not the kind that you get over in a few days, but the kind that makes him want to go on a killing spree (in your case, get revenge)

"I knew it! I knew that Stoik was hiding dragons! I'll gladly kill them all-"he cut himself off

"Unless," he countered, "unless, I try to get Hiccup, imagine the destruction on life, the death…" he laughed a scary, malicious, evil laugh; they would set out to attack Berk in the morning.

Astrid landed in the dragon academy, Stormfly let out a friendly growl as Astrid gave her a cooked piece of chicken. She then walked over, stood next to Hiccup, and watched the twins fight and then give their dragon commands, "Barf, gas!" "Belch, spark!" the two were thrown back as a loud explosion blasted them into a wall a few feet away. Fishlegs looked up from the book he was reading just in time to move out of the way of the flying twins as they had flew into the place he had sat reading in just a moment ago… Fishlegs looked angrily at the twins and yelled, "HEY!" As Snotlout doubled over laughing at what had happened, but he accidentally woke up his dragon, Hookfang angrily caught on fire burning the back of his rider who was leaning on him and Snotlout fell to the ground and yelled, "HOOKFANG!" Astrid looked amused, and Hiccup laughed a little and waited for everyone to right themselves, his arms crossed over his chest and most of his weight on his prosthetic leg; when his friends had done so, he began his lesson, "our dragons have an incredible sense of smell-" "so?" Snotlout interrupted; Hiccup looked anoid and continued what he had been saying, "SO, if we can get them to find us as fast as they can, then it will help if something ever happens…" "Uh, I have a question…" "Tuff, is it really important this time?" "Uh yea it was last time wasn't it?" "Way to go bro, you just used our question!" Ruff broke in with an angry voice. Hiccup though, wasn't in the mood and asked, "what is it Tuff?" "Why would they need to find us, and what are we going to do to show this?" Tuff actually sounded a bit intelligent when he asked that question, and Hiccup answered him, "we're going to play hide and seek." Astrid jumped into the conversation saying, "I want to go first!" "ME SECOND!" Snotlout yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'll go third!" Tuff yelled and Ruff then countered, "No me!" Fishlegs then quietly said, "I'll go last…" Hiccup then broke in by saying, "no Fishlegs, I'm going last." The order was decided and everyone started.

A/N; I know I'm guessing I was on what is called a hiatus, I'm not sure… sorry for not posting in a while. School is brutal…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Hey sorry for not updating in a while, for those of you that are actually reading this… I know this chapter might get a little violent. Just warning you, read at your own will, and feel free to comment about that awesome opening episode for defenders of Berk; it was AMAZING! Totally cool, SPOILER ALERT! The end with the whispering deaths was awesome; I can't believe what Mildew did… I warned you with the spoiler alert… so on with the story.

Chapter 4:

"Snotlout, is that really necessary?" Hiccup asked,

"Yea! It always is." Snotlout answered,

"No it's not Snotlout; you just think it's fun."Astrid jumped in, the group was arguing over the fact that Snotlout was always making fun of Fishlegs, and the group was getting nowhere, Fishlegs wasn't even trying to defend himself at that point.

"uh guys-" Ruffnut had spotted something and really needed the other teens to listen, but they were to caught up in their argument; all except for Fishlegs that is; the boy looked in the direction that the twins were pointing at and gasped, "Hey guys, you should see this-" Fishlegs said nervously,

"I'm just saying Snotlout, you don't have to be so mean." Astrid was saying at the time of the twins', and Fishlegs' discovery,

"GUYS!" the twins, and Fishlegs both yelled at the same time, "WHAT!" the other three teens yelled simultaneously, looking in the direction the three kids were pointing at, and gasped; there coming into the docks was… Outcast ships.

"Oh no," Astrid stated,

"Again! It's only been four days!" Snotlout said in disgust,

"lets warn my dad." Hiccup simply said and dashed towards his dragon. Thoughts were whirling through the kid's head as toothless took off, _why is Alvin here; he can't be here for me, can he? _As Hiccup landed next to his dad, who was watching the ships come closer to the island. everyone heard a horn sound; the warning signal for the Hooligan tribe. Stoik looked at Hiccup and said

"its the outcasts, isn't it?" Hiccup reluctantly answered, "yep." Stoik then started to herd all the elders and children to the great hall, but not before giving the kids instruction; "I don't want you attack first, only attack if they attack. Keep the outcasts away from th elders and children; I want you to fly over and find out why they are here, don't show yourselves unless necessary." everyone nodded and dashed back to their dragons, mounted, and took off to protect their home.

"All right guys, let's stay low and see what they're doing." hiccup yelled over the wind as they drew closer to the boat, when they were overhead they listend to the multiple conversations, but the one they heard loud and clear was between Mildew and Alvin, but it wasn't what they expected to hear,

"Alvin, are you ready for my debut as an outcast?" everyone watched from above in shock as Alvin said,

"Mildew, the second you helped us get that kid, and helped us come up with that plan to get him to teach you how to ride dragons; I have been ready since then." Just then Savage came walking up and said, "Give the signal when we should let our dragons wreak havoc on the island." Alvin and Mildew both nodded and turned to look at the island of Berk, of which was growing steadily closer. Meanwhile, up in the skies, everyone was looking at Hiccup in complete, and utter shock; they all knew as much as Hiccup had told them, and what they had witnessed themselves when they when't to rescue him, but there was a lot that Hiccup probably didn't tell them. In this case they only knew that Hiccup had needed to train a Nader to stay away from Alvin, they never even thought about the dangers of doing so with Mildew hanging around… Hiccup had trained a dragon in front of Mildew who had tricked him into doing so; it had been Alvin's entire plan the whole time. The realization hit everyone, especially Hiccup… Alvin had dragons, and Mildew was an outcast; an outcast that had taught the other outcasts how to use dragons. And because of Mildew, Alvin was going to attack!

A/N; don't worry, the berserkers will make their appearance soon…..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I'm just telling you this ahead of time, but Dagur will be a good guy for about 30 seconds, just for his entrance. Then he goes, well, berserk! I don't own HTTYD; let's get started!

CHAPTER 5:

Everyone stared at Hiccup, who seemed as shocked as his friends; suddenly, a yell from the outcast ships alerted the group to what was going on down below,

"Hey! There are dragons flying around up there!

"Do you think they are stalking us?"

"Looks like it."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, shoot 'em down?"

Savage walked up and asked, "What are you babbling fools talking about?" the one that started the conversation answered, "we're talking about the dragons flying 'round above us." Savage became angered at the warriors neglection to the fact that they were being watched, and as Alvin walked up, the second in command yelled, "What are you waiting for!? Shoot 'em down!" as all the catapults fired Hiccup swerved and called out, "SCATTER!" everyone separated, and just in time too; all the huge stones being catapulted shot at the spot they had been in just seconds before, all except one. It flew at Astrid and before she could move her dragon it hit Stormfly in the stomach, the force catapulting her off of her dragon and falling down towards the ship,

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled as the teen plummeted towards the enemy boat; the girl hit the deck hard and was yanked up by Savage, who twisted her arm behind her back. As Astrid stood there in silent pain, Hiccup told everyone to hold their fire but then he had an idea, just as when Alvin had first found out about "the dragon conqueror" he yelled,

"Everyone, fire into the water!" every dragon fired all at one, into the water.

"Get ready," Alvin yelled out as the fog engulfed the ships. his eyes glinted with some sort of knowledge that unnerved Hiccup, but the fact that he needed to rescue Astrid nagged at him, and he made his move, "Now bud." Hiccup whispered to Toothless, who in turn dived into the fog to get Astrid. But Alvin's backup plan worked perfectly and as soon as Hiccup and Toothless flew into the fog, the demented outcast (well, they are all demented…) yelled out, "NOW!" a single rock was fired at Toothless, and it hit spot on. Hiccup was thrown off of his dragon and he to hit the ship's deck, hard. Alvin yanked the boy up and did the same thing Savage had done to Astrid. The fog then started to clear, but not before the ships had started to move, Alvin and Savage pushing Hiccup and Astrid ahead of them as they made their way below deck. When the remaining riders could finally see the ships again there was no one except the rowers (people rowing the boat, what do you call them again? Oh well spell check sais it's fine...) and the ships started to head way from the island, or so they thought. Down below deck Hiccup and Astrid were in a lot of trouble, after all Savage was tying a stout rope around their wrists, securing their hands behind their backs. Alvin standing in front of them saying,

"So, what do we have here? The two top dragon trainers of Berk? Well, well, well, this should be fun…" Mildew then came walking in to tell Alvin the status of the boats' course, he stopped short when he saw Hiccup and Astrid standing there, and assumed that Alvin had picked up the targeted prisoners, "well," he said, "looks like we didn't even have to land on the island." He then laughed, the sound making the two teens try to back up a little, but Savage prevented it. Alvin's most trusted outcast then shoved the two onto the ground; the teens still didn't say a word, or make a sound. "Silent treatment 'ey?" Mildew taunted the two, Hiccup felt an unknown anger build up inside of him, "YOU DID THIS!" he yelled, "you tricked me, it was all part of you plan! How could you!?" in a response, Mildew chuckled, and Alvin stepped in, "You don't need to know the details of his life, and you soon won't want to know the details of yours either!" Astrid gasped and looked at Hiccup, as the boat sailed to Thor knows where.

"What do you mean, 'Alvin has Hiccup and Astrid'?" Stoik asked the out of breath riders. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins were standing in front of their chief; they had just told him the whole story of what had happened. "We mean exactly what you said, sir." Stoik sighed, sometimes Hiccup's friends, even Fishlegs, were not as smart as they were cracked up to be. He needed a plan, and fast. He thought for a minute and said, "Everyone! Ready the ships, we set course for Outcast Island!" Stoik just hoped that they were not too late.

A/N; Sorry for the cliffhanger, but as it is, I'm scared of heights (seriously) so expect an update soon. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; Ready? Some scenes might be a little, rough, but don't worry, it's just my anger for what happened at school today….. Is that creepy? I hope not, well I don't own HTTYD so let's get on with the story! Oh and Cyberpup, if my story is a "sorry excuse," and "you have read a better popup book," can you keep thoughts like this to yourself, because it is words like these that make me want to stop doing the things I love, so butt out of my life and worry about yours!

CHAPTER 6

Astrid and Hiccup were thrown to the ground, they were inside a cave, and the two knew that they were still on Berk; there was familiar landmarks all over the trail they had been shoved along. Once on the ground, the outcast henchmen tied the two teen's ankles, and reinforced the rope already around their wrists as the two henchmen were doing this, others were rolling a stone across the entrance, while more were lighting torches placed along the wall. still there was more guarding the entrance to the cave. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other; they didn't dare to speak so they just tried to silently communicate. The look in Astrid's eyes told Hiccup that she was wondering what was going to happen to them, and Hiccup tried to silently reassure her, it didn't work.

"What are you going to do with us!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Hiccup to look at Alvin for an explanation. Alvin looked at Hiccup, then at Astrid, then back at Hiccup, he then said, "your chief will do anything to see you two safe, even give up Berk." Astrid gasped, and worry enveloped Hiccup's eyes. Mildew watched the kids' eyes fill with fear, and laughed, when Astrid saw this she exclaimed, "you sicko! To think, you betrayed your own people!" Alvin was about to intervene and give the girl something that would keep her quiet, when Mildew said, "Until dragon's lived among us, this was my island, now that they are your friends, I cannot call this place my home." Hiccup looked horrified and said, "But you tricked me into teaching you how to train a dragon, if you hate dragons so much, why do that?"

"Easy little Hiccup, I hate you and your father more!" Hiccup was about to make a comment when Astrid whispered, "it's not worth it Hiccup." Hiccup nodded in acknowledgement as Alvin laughed. The two wondered if anyone would ever find them, they also wondered if their dragons were okay after they had been thrown off of them. meanwhile on the shore Toothless was just waking up, after Hiccup had been thrown off of his back, the black dragon couldn't fly, and by the looks of the tired Nader watching over him, the night fury guessed that Stormfly had saved him from drowning (the impact of the boulder nocked the dragon out as he fell into the ocean) when Toothless stopped feeling disorientated, the two dragons made their way back to the village, it would take a while, and later into the night when that arrived, they couldn't enter, Dagger and his berserker warriors were there, they couldn't risk it.

A/N; sorry for the extremely short chapter, I'm feeling a little depressed, someone else who writes fanfiction once got some bad reviews, and he/she said that if you delete it, it is out of sight, therefore, out of mind, if you are reading this, I'm really glad that works for you, and It kind of works for me, but I remember everything, that's why I don't watch scary movies, so it takes a little more time for me to forget. Oh and Cyberpup, thanks for the review, I thought nobody cared about my writing style, if you are reading this, than you care, so thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; I'm back, I didn't think I was going to update today because I have not been feeling…. Happy…. But I got a review that made me laugh (hopefully intentionally) it was from somebody who's penname was actually somebody, and if it was a question, the outcasts managed to hit Hiccup and Toothless because they realized that the kid would come after Astrid; just clearing that up, and this will be the last new chapter this week because I am working on revising my previous Chapters/stories, making them better, so I will try not to leave you on a cliff-hanger, but no promises! Oh yea and this: if I owned HTTYD than I would be as rich as those oil company owners, but I am an average middle class, American citizen, so there is your kill-joy, let's get on with the story.

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber, and Stoik, all made their way back to Berk.

"there wasn't even anyone at outcast island! Where can they be?!" Snotlout yelled over the wind, he was speaking to his chief; The group had flown over to outcast island and checked it out, only to find that there wasn't even one human left on the dead island. The whole ordeal had taken over a day; in fact it had taken three! Stoik thought for a moment and said,

"I don't think the outcasts ever even left Berk!" he too had to yell over the wind to be heard. The group, all except the twins, who were busy fighting over who was the smartest, (something Ruffnut knew was hopeless, especially since her brother probably didn't know the meaning of the word) thought for a moment, thinking over all the places that the outcasts could be hiding; as they came into sight of Berk they saw berserker boats docked right in the front of the docks, and Dagur had brought his whole armada. _What are they doing here? _Stoik thought as they all simultaneously flew to the back of the island to land, But as they neared the back of the island, Ruff and Tuff noticed something in a small cove,

"Hey what's that!?" Ruff, the smarter one, called out; causing Gobber to look at where she was pointing, what he saw shocked him,

"outcasts off starboard!" he called out and every one dived into the coverage of the trees to check it out they; saw every outcast ship ever made hidden in that cove and a trail that was seldom used by the Hooligan tribe lined by outcast warriors. The group looked at each other and took off, they all knew where the trail led, and that was where they were heading.

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Savage yanked Hiccup off the ground and yelled, "WHERE IS YOUR FATHER! HE SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW!" Alvin looked over at Savage and said, "calm down! We need them alive, mostly…" Savage grinned at the half starved teen and pushed him to the ground, snapping Astrid back to the present world, she had been thinking about Stormfly and Toothless, she wondered if they were okay. She looked at Hiccup, neither of them had eaten since they had been captured and they only got enough water to stay alive. They had hardly slept and were ready to pass out any moment. They both wondered what would happen when they were rescued, and they wouldn't have to wait very long. Meanwhile in the village, Bucket and Mulch were doing their best to stall Dagger, but it wasn't working very well, he kept yelling something about dragons and an excellent authority. Finally, much to Mulch's dismay, Dagger disappeared into the woods. As Dagger and his armada ran through the wood s they ran into someone they never expected to find on Berk, an outcast warrior. The warrior took one look at Dagger and ran, he ran as fast as he could, but was no match for Dagger who was able to follow him quite easily; in no time they had arrived at a cave, a cave with a stone rolled in front of it. Dagger signaled his armada to hide in the bushes, and trees. Soon there was no trace of any Berserker warriors, anywhere. Back with Stoik and the group, well they were having a bit of trouble, they needed to stay hidden from the outcast troops, and that was never easy, every few minutes they had to dive up into the clouds. Soon they reached their destination, a cave called Moonlight Cavern; they all landed, completely oblivious to Dagur and his troops. They were about to reach the path when they heard a voice, "so the Hooligans do ride dragons?" Stoik froze and put a hand on his sword, "Relax Stoik, I'm not here to attack, I'm here to ask a favor."

"And what would that favor be? Dagur."

"I just want you to get rid of a tribe, I could use more land, their name is the Insanitieivites."

"I'm sorry Dagur, but the tribe in question is our ally, and yours to, we will not attack them, now please get off of our island!"

"very well Stoik, but I'll be back, you just wait!"

"goodbye, Dagur!" Stoik said, quite anoid with the fact that Dagur had not left yet. Dagur gave the signal to his troops, and after giving Stoik a death glare, he left to the village with his troops. Stoik then focused his attention to the pathway, and the group approached the cave, all except Snotlout, who had been sent to the village to get help.

A/N; sorry! I know a cliff hanger, I'll write it next week, for the rest of the week I'll be focusing on fixing up my other stories so please be patient, and NO BAD REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks for reading so far!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; Yea, I know I wasn't going to update again this week, but I couldn't wait. I already finished updating my chapters, why didn't anyone tell me that my first three chapters didn't make any sense! Oh well, must let bygones be bygones. I will probably never own HTTYD, but I can dream! I am kind of freaked out, if anyone has ever seen the movie Signs (2002) then you know it's pretty intense. My second period is called At the Movies, and during the "news broadcast" scene, I screamed (the first time the alien appeared[and the first time I've screamed in a few years{I forgot I knew how to scream(if that's possible) and fell backwards out of my chair, the whole class laughed, but I was pretty pale. And I was also in hysterics for an hour afterwards, just more proof I can't watch even a slightly scary movie, EVER. Sadly, that wasn't even the scariest part; I plugged my ears and put my head down for the rest of the movie… enough about my antics, you aren't here for me; on with the story!

Chapter 8

Astrid and Hiccup were yanked out of the ground; Alvin had come in the cave through the back entrance, cut the ropes around their ankles, and shoved them to their feet.

"Time to go." The outcast leader said, his voice held some kind of knowledge that gave a small hope to the two tired, hungry, teens just a little hope. As they were half shoved, half dragged across the ground towards the back entrance, they could hear faint sounds of a battle from the other side of the blocked, front entrance. The sounds of dragons being the loudest. A roar from Stormfly, and the loud bang of a plasma blast alerted the two that their dragons were okay. As it turns out, those two dragons were all Snotlout could find, and all they really needed, as it was, they were winning. The two kids had stopped to listen to the battle outside, and were suddenly shoved along by Savage who didn't want the prisoners to stall them from their plan. They were led out of the cave the back way, and marched a mile up to the battle, it took a half an hour, the trip had been painful for Hiccup and Astrid, as they were forced to keep up a fast pace, making them sick to their stomachs. Suddenly, as they came out of the bushes, Savage and Mildew came forward, drew their swords (Mildew's courtesy of Alvin) and held them up to the teens' throats. Fishlegs was the first to notice their presence, and yelled,

"STOP!" Stoik looked at the boy in confusion then saw that the kid was looking, pale-faced at-

"Hiccup, Astrid…" Stoik whispered in complete shock, after all that someone he thought was an outcast prisoner could now take his son's life, not to mention Astrid's too. Stoik seemed to find his strength again and yelled out,

"Don't you dare touch my son, or any of his friends." He watched as the two kids eyes filled with fear as Mildew and Savage held swords up to their throats, the two were seemingly trying to shrink away, but their captors prevented it. Astrid shivered, the sword unnerved her, and she felt terrified, Hiccup was no better at hiding his fear at that moment in time. After all they were starving, they were tired, they were thirsty, and there was a sword pressing into their throats, and they could be killed at any moment. (To creepy? Oh who am I kidding, if you want to see creepy, go see the movie Signs!) Out of nowhere a ball of fire came inches from killing the two teens being held hostage, but instead the well-aimed shots banged the swords right out of the outcasts' hands releasing Hiccup and Astrid from their doom, and loosening the hold Savage and Mildew had on their arms, that's when Snotlout made his move, jumping off of Hookfang, he ran over and shoved the two outcasts away from his friends, freeing them from the enemy's hold; as Hookfang held off the outcasts from advancing, Hiccup and Astrid fell to the ground, the only reason they had even been on their feet was because they were being supported by the firm grips on their shoulders. They fell to their knees and Snotlout bent down to untie their wrists, when they were finally free, they were rushed by their dragons, cooing and growling in happiness that their riders were safe.

A/N; all right that chapter is finished, all that's left now it the falling action and resolution…. Argg my 5th period is language arts, and my 6th period is PE, so I go home thinking about what I've learned in 5th period… so please review if you liked, or have any suggestions on how I should get to sleep tonight, I'm still scared out of my wits from that stupid, scary movie. So thanks for reading, I'll have that chapter up later, see you later…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; hey I'm back, and this could possibly be the last chapter, but no promises, I don't think out my stories, they just come as I type the words on the computer screen. So I can't promise anything, like I thought dagger would have a bigger part than just stalling… so I don't own HTTYD here we go!

Chapter 9

Snotlout stood back and Hookfang came up behind him; he had just cut the ropes binding Hiccup and Astrid's wrists. He watched as the two made a joyous reunion with their dragons, but that was short lived; Alvin came out of the trees and yelled, "NOW" Astrid froze, coming straight for her was a whispering death, and it was mad… it should be, it was starving too. Stormfly sensed her rider's distraught, and saw the whispering death, within seconds the Nader sprang into action, whipping her tail spines, and shooting her fire. The mad dragon stopped, gave an angry hiss, and dived into the ground; they watched the disrupted ground indicate that the dragon was leaving. Alvin seemed angry, and as Mildew and Savage came up behind him, a whole armada aligned itself behind the three. They all had a deadly look in their eyes, and noticing this, Fishlegs yelled,

"Astrid, Hiccup, get on your dragons, NOW!" the two looked at each other, then at the outcasts, then they looked at their dragons, they slowly started to get on (basically at this point, because of hunger, sleep deprival, and thirst, they are ready to pass out…) their dragons.

"Oh for the love of Thor!" Snotlout said, "hurry, we have to get back to the village!" the two were almost on their dragons when Alvin attacked, but Toothless was faster, whirling around, accidentally throwing his rider back to the ground were he sat for a few minutes watching Toothless defend him, and the dragon attacked, firing a total of 4 plasma blasts and turning around to shield his rider from all the attackers rushing towards the two. If it hadn't been for Thornado suddenly out of the blue screaming at the outcasts, dragon and rider would have been doomed. But Thornado stopped the outcasts in their tracks, giving Hiccup enough time to get on Toothless and open the tail flap (thornado yelled for about 5 minutes!) and join Astrid in the sky, she had taken the extra time to get on Stormfly and rest, she was almost completely oblivious to the world, and Stormfly was basically keeping her rider in the saddle. Had she known what was going on down below, she would have told Stormfly to fire a few shots, but she was barely conscious. Now that Stoik knew that the two riders were in the sky, he ordered everyone to take flight, once this was accomplished, he ordered everyone (except Hiccup and Astrid who were both on the verge of passing out) to fire, when this was done, all of the outcasts listened to their leader when he yelled out, "surrender, we don't need those kids anyways!" they all ran back to their boats, and left Berk as fast as they could, Stoik watched as they left, then turned his attention to Hiccup and Astrid, who were working hard just to hang on to their saddles, the two soon directed their dragons to the ground. Everyone followed their example, and thanks to Fishlegs bringing some berries, the two ate the first thing they had eaten in four days. Stoik had brought some water and I think you can guess what happened in that situation. Soon the two had gained some strength and everyone flew back to the village. A few days later Hiccup decided to let Astrid choose their training mission, and it led them to a whole new adventure, and Dagger's out of the blue appearance, that adventure would probably disrupt the peace… but that's another story.

A/N; like the ending? I decided this should take place before yesterday's new episode, hope you liked it! I'm going to start working on my other fanfiction now, I decided it would be my in between story, to work on in between random ideas, it's the only one I will take the time to plot out, it's about Pokémon if you are interested…


End file.
